A new Prophecy
by shadow wing 87
Summary: What if Raven was not just a portal for Trigon, what if she was part of an even bigger prophecy that could destory the world and bring about an even greater hell. The one person that could help happens to be part demon himself. A Devil May Cry crossover.


AN:I read an awesome crossover between the Teen Titans and Devil May Cry that I just had to give it a shot. I am however going to change Trigon around a little bit make him fit into this rule. I hope y'all enjoy it.

**I don't own Teen Titans or Devil May Cry. **

**Chapter one**

_Raven watched helpless, as her four friends charged her father. "Titans Go!" Robin yelled as he threw some of his exploding disks at the huge, red demon. Starfire flew straight at Trigon, throwing her star bolts hitting him in the face and chest. Beast Boy changed into a dinosaur and used his massive tail to strike at Trigon, while Cyborg used the blaster on his arm. As the cloud of smoke started to diminish booming laughter was heard; the titan's eyes became wide with shock. Trigon stood there unharmed, laughing as they regrouped._

_"Is that all the power you have?" Trigon heckled as he let out another boom of laughter._

_"I fear we are unable to harm him." Starfire stated as she hovered about the ground. _

_"We can't give up." Robin replied as he led the team in for another attack. Trigon just shook them off as if they were bugs, nothing more to worry about. _

_"I grow tired of you pests." Trigon stated as he waved his hand, causing a beam of energy to shoot out sending the titans crashing backwards onto the surrounding rocks and the ground. Raven tried to focus her power to help her friends but it was useless. She knew her father controlled her powers, and was in no hurry to give them back to her anytime soon. The only thing she could do is plead for their lives. _

_"Father please," Raven pleaded as she flew up to her fathers face. She could see the titans slowly stand up from the blow, uniforms ripped and bleeding. She could feel their pain. "I beg you, let them live." Trigon looked into the dark eyes of his daughter. _

_"Fine, I won't kill them." He responded after a moment of silence. Raven let out a big sigh as turned around. "You will." Trigon's four red eyes suddenly glowed brighter then normal as Raven grabbed her head and yelled in pain. _

_"Raven!" Starfire yelled, holding her arm that had been cut from the rock she landed on. When Raven raised her head, her eyes matched her fathers as she opened her arms. A huge black energy field surrounded her. _

_"Raven, fight him." Screamed Robin running up to where Raven was floating in the sky. "I know you are stronger then him." Without thinking twice Raven opened her mouth to speak. _

_"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Everything was engulfed in a ball of huge, black energy._

Raven shot up in her bed, breathing hard as if she had just run a marathon. She had been having the same nightmare for the last couple of years, since her father made her destroy her friends. Raven got out of bed and threw her black cloak over herself, covering her from shoulders to toes. She then made her way down to her father's library. A lot had happened since she was the portal to bring her father to earth. A good majority of the earth was destroyed and most humans killed. There were a few that had survived, but now they were either slaves for the demons that roamed the earth, or just trying to make a living hiding out in what was now called Under Earth.

One of the first things her father, Trigon did was build a tower for his home that he called Temen-Ni-Gu or "The Devils Tower" among the humans. He brought a lot of books back from Azarath and made a makeshift library, which was where Raven spent most of her time lately.

Raven herself had changed too. She was no longer a teenager, but a woman. Her raven black hair had grown out to about her shoulders, and she was a little taller now as well. Since she could no longer fit into her uniform from when she was a Teen Titan, she now wore a dark violet halter-top dress that went down to her feet. There were two slits up both sides of the dress to her hips, reveling black spandex coving her legs. She still wore her soft leather, dark violet shoes. On both her upper arms she wore silver angel cuffs, and silver gauntlets on both her wrists, as her father demanded. It was a sign of demon royalty, and Trigon would not have his daughter walking around like the human her mother was.

"_Well if it isn't my dear daughter. On her way to find a spell to save her friends no doubt."_ Raven stopped at the sound of her fathers voice, echoing through her mind. She could sense that her father was just inside the room to her right. _"Come in child, I wish to speak with you."_

Raven hesitated for a moment before she pushed open the big wooden doors, and entered the huge room. Large stone statues of different creatures lined the walls on both sides, leading down a path to a throne. Raven stared at the man sitting in the seat as she approached in silence.

Trigon was no longer in his true demon form. Being that he was a full demon, he was able to take the form of a normal human. As a human he looked as if he was in his late twenties at the most, with a well-built body. His hair was still white but was a bit longer now. One of the two things he kept from his demon form was a set of red eyes and the red diamond on his forehead that matched the one his daughter had. Trigon wore black pants that covered his black boots. He had on a long black coat that went to his ankles and buckled around his waist. He wore no shirt under it.

"What do you want?" Raven asked in a cold voice breaking the silence between them. Trigon raised a brow at his daughter's tone. She was starting to get bolder.

"A father asks to see his daughter and you think I want something?" Trigon replied in a mock hurt tone. Raven just stood there with her arms folded across her chest, waiting for him to get on with what ever it was. "I don't want you leaving the tower today." Trigon finally said getting up from his seat.

"Is that all?" was Raven's reply. Trigon narrowed his eyes as he sensed her defiance to his order.

"I want to be able to find you later." Raven turned on her heels and headed back towards to the doors. "Raven." He growled as she used some of her energy to push the doors open with a burst, and with that she was gone.

"All you have to do is tell me where he is." A smooth voice said as he pushed his booted foot further down on the creature's throat. The creature let out what sounded like an answer before taking a deep breath. "What was that?" The figure let up his foot a little to allow the creature to talk right.

"Trigon. He went to see Lord Trigon." The creature responded in a mangled voice.

"Why?" He asked leaning his face closer to the creatures. When it didn't answer right away, he once again pushed his boot down harder then before. The creature screamed in pain.

"A prophecy." The creature said between gasping breaths. "He is going to fulfill a prophecy."

"Thanks." Was the last thing the creature heard before the man whipped out a gun and shot him repeatedly in the head.

Dante replaced Ivory back into its place under the back of his long red coat. He grinned to himself as he walked away from the dead bodies, praising himself for a job well done. "Trigon, huh?" he said as he pulled a metal device from his pocket and tossed it in the air a couple times to himself. "Let's see what my dear brother is planning." A red light appeared around him for what seemed like a split second before it disappeared, leaving Dante in a crumbled down city.

Sensing a demon close by, he quietly made his way through rumble of what use to be building and streets. He kept crouched down as he came upon what looked like the statues of four teens, and a figure sanding in front of them. Dante could hear that the figure was saying something, but couldn't make it. Suddenly the figure seemed to go ridged, as if it heard something. Dante ducked down behind a huge piece of rock, drawing his sword from its resting place on his back. When he rose, he found that the figure was no longer there. Waiting a bit, he stood completely up searching his surroundings for any thing, when something hard it him in the back. With a grunt, Dante was sent flying forward.

Some how he shifted around putting his feet down, skidding himself to a stop. Sword drawn, he automatically crouched into a fighting stance. Whipping his head up he found that no one was in front him; and then he saw it out of the corner of his eye. Something black was coming at a rapid speed right at his head and it was not showing any signs of slowing down.


End file.
